


Before & After

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for csichick_2's birthday at LJ :) I'm sorry, I don't know you have an account here :hug: Happy Birthday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before & After

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/johnsherlockcopy.jpg.html)

 

(Click on the pic for the full size)


End file.
